Just One Yesterday
by wendigoqween
Summary: Romance is something that Crowley always feared for his little girl, especially when she falls in love with a certain Duke of Hell. Part of Parent Omens. Title inspired by the Fall Out Boys song of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Crowley and Aaron walked though the tunneled hallways of hell.

"Remind me why were here again?" Aaron muttered as she followed on her father's tail. Demons however turned and stared as the young angel/demon hybrid followed her sire.

"I just need to get some papers; it will only take a moment." Crowley said as they walked into an office like room. "Just wait here." Crowley muttered as he walked into an office room and shut the door behind him.

Looking around the room, Aaron sighed both out of annoyance and boredom. Running her fingers though her blonde curly hair, she leaned against one of the desks, not realizing someone was sitting on the other side.

The white-haired man looked up at the back of the woman, his eyes widened slightly. It was like a light was radiating off of her body. Clearing his throat, Aaron turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not know anyone was sitting at this desk." She said, her British accent sounding like the most beautiful thing that the white-haired man had ever heard.

"No, don't be." He said as he stood up. Walking around the table, he was now standing in front of the woman. Slowly he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on her hand. "I'm Hastur, the duke of hell" Hastur said, trying to make his voice sound less guttural and more formal.

"Pleasure" She said smiling. A hint of color appeared on her cheeks.

Hastur cocked his head, looking at the woman before him. "What's an angel doing in Hell anyway if you don't mind me asking?" She looked at him, confusion on her face. Hastur worried that he might have offended the young woman. Part of him wondered why he cared about offending her and the other half of him wanted nothing more then to make her happy. Subconsciously, he shook his head. _I'm a demon, act like it, damnit!_

"I'm actually half angel and half demon. I'm waiting for my father to finish his meeting with Beelzebub." Hastur thought for a moment, the only one meeting with Beelzebub was…

"Your father is Crowley" Hastur growled, the sentence coming out more as a statement then a question. Aaron only nodded her head. "Yep" she said popping her 'p'.

As if fate had it, before Hastur could ask the young woman anything, the door to Beelzebub's office opened and out walked Crowley. "Oi! Aaron, time to go" Crowley said as he was busy looking at his papers in hand. Looking up however when he did not hear his daughter respond, he was shocked to see her standing next to Hastur of all people. Walking over, Crowley got in front of his daughter, worrying that Hastur was planning to start something.

"What do you want Hastur?" Crowley growled, Aaron only rolled her eyes and gave Hastur a sympathetic look as if apologizing silently for her father's actions.

"I was only asking your daughter what she was doing down in Hell. No harm done." Hastur said, his voice filled with annoyance. Crowley only nodded his head before walking away, Aaron following on his heels.

"She's a beautiful specimen, isn't she?" Hastur turned around to see Beelzebub walking up behind him, her eyes glued on Aaron. "Hastur I have a new job for you. I want you to go after her to get to Crowley." Hastur looked at Beelzebub then to Aaron.

"What do you mean?"

"Make her fall in love with you, steal her from Crowley and then break her little heart. It will break his just as much to watch his daughter in pain." Beelzebub said before walking back to her office.

* * *

"You know nobody has ever asked me out before" Aaron said as she and Hastur walked though the park. Hastur just watched she skipped around, spinning around like something out of a princess movie. Her tartan skirt swirled around her as she spun. It was hypnotizing in a sense, however Hastur was snapped from his thoughts when they reached a small pool. There were ducks. Aaron knelt down next to the small pond, pulling out a zip lock baggy of bread crusts for the ducks.

"What are you doing?" Hastur asked as he pulled out a cigarette. Looking around to make sure no human was watching, his hand lit on fire and quickly lite the cigarette.

"I'm feeding the ducks. It's something that me and Papa use to do all the time." She said as a duck swam up to the couples as Aaron tossed a small piece of bred to the duck. Hastur only watched is amusement at the younger hybrid. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Aaron turned around before smirking.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile before."

"What about it." Hastur growled, preparing himself for an insult

"It looks good on you. Do you want to try feeding the ducks?" Aaron asked as she threw another piece of bread to the duck

"I'm a duke of hell."

"And I am part angel and demon. Just because you are a big bad demon does not mean that you can't feed a few ducks."

Knowing that he was not going to win this argument, Hastur sighed before sitting down next to Aaron, taking a piece of bread form the baggie, he tossed it to the ducks.

The two sat there for a bit, watching the ducks swim in the water. Slowly, almost as if scared of what his reaction would be, Aaron leaned over, resting her head on Hastur's shoulder. Looking over, Hastur just smiled at Aarons action.

* * *

The rain poured down outside as Aaron danced around the kitchen. Her hair in a messy bun, and her body cladded in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt.

A light knock on the door brought Aaron out of her dream world and back to reality. Skipping over to the door, Aaron opened the small apartment door to be greeted by Hastur. His hair was slick with water and his clothing clung to his body showing how lean he was.

"Hello drowned rat" Aaron sung out as she stepped aside allowing Hastur in.

"Ha-Ha" He faked laugh. "You do know that if anyone else had said that then I would have to rip out their tongue. Hastur said as he tossed his wet jacket onto the chair before walking over towards Aaron who had returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, kinky" She purred as she hooped up onto the counter.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Hastur asked looking into the empty book store.

"Daddy and Papa went to Tad field to visit Aunt Anathema and Uncle Newt." Aaron muttered as she reached over for her cup of tea that she had been making before Hastur had shown up.

"And you chose to stay here?" Aaron nodded "Yep, it's like the only time I get to spend with you. Besides, Daddy, is becoming suspicious of me sneaking out all the time.

_Damn Crowley, always getting in the way._

The two sat in silence for a few moments before a song on the radio caught Aaron's attention.

"Oh my gosh" She muttered as the opening to Thinking out loud started to play. Aaron jumped off the counter and held her hand out to Hastur. Hastur just raised his eyebrow at her.

"I want to dance. You do know how to dance, right?"

"Yes, I know how to dance." Hastur said as he stood up. Smiling Aaron placed her hand on Hastur's shoulders, and he placed his hands on her waist.

The two gently swayed to the music as it filled the kitchen. Smirking, Hastur took Aaron's hand and gently spun her sway from him before pulling her back again. As a result of doing this, the two's faces were so close that their noses were touching. Without thinking, Aaron pressed her lips against Hastur's. Aaron broke the kiss pulling away from Hastur, now looking at the demon standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't -" Hastur cut off Aaron by kissing her. As the two kissed, Hastur placed his hands on the sides of her face, Aaron's hands slide from his shoulder to is chest. After a moment the two broke the kiss.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Hastur said, putting his forehead against Aaron's

* * *

"Your dating my worst enemy!" Crowley yelled storming around the kitchen. Aaron and Aziraphale were sitting at the small dining table.

"Daddy-"

"Don't 'Daddy' me, Aaron! You knew who he was when you go involved with him."

"Dear, don't you think your being too harsh." Crowley looked over at Aziraphale. A look of hurt and shock covered his face.

"You are aware that he tried to kill me." Crowley growled; his gold eyes glowed with anger.

"You are breaking up with him, NOW"

"No." Aaron said, her vision started to blur with tears.

"What was that? No?" Crowley asked, his tone still laced with venom.

"No, I love him and he loves me." Aaron cried out. Aziraphale stood up and knelt in front of his and Crowley's daughter, pulling their daughter into a hug.

"He is incapable of love; he is a disgusting maggot. How do you know that this is not just a ploy to break your heart? As a demon I should know that we are that cruel when we-"

"Crowley Shut the fuck up!" Aziraphale growled at his husband, Crowley's red vision started to clear, His daughter sat on the floor in her Papa's arms, her face stained with tears. The sight caused his heart to ache. This was the last thing he wanted his daughter to go thought.

Aaron looked up at her father. "I'll prove that Hastur loves me." She mumbled as she stood and ran out the door of the bookshop. Crowley and Aziraphale hot on their daughter's tail. Running out the door, she jumped into the unlocked Bentley and grabbed the spare key form the driver visor. Quickly starting the car, Aaron sped off to find her lover.

* * *

Beelzebub smirked from her chair. "So, she fell head over heels with you and now you have to break her little heart. With that the plan will be complete. Crowley will be a mess dealing with his poor little daughter." Beelzebub laugh echoed though the room, Hastur just stood there. His thoughts running about the idea of breaking Aaron's heart. For some reason his chest hurt at the thought of her being in pain.

Beelzebub took notice to her subordinate's change in attitude. Smirking she walked up to Hastur and grabbed his arm, proceeding to twist it. Pain splashed across the Duke's face as he could here his body's bone break.

"You are not falling in love with her, are you?" Hastur said nothing causing Beelzebub to laugh, letting go of his arm. "Aww, it's like beauty and the beast. You really think that a half angel like her would ever fall in love with a demon." Beelzebub smirked, grabbing Hastur by his tie, she pulled him down. "She could never love you. Deep in your heart you knew that." She whispered into his ear before letting him go.

Just then the sound of heels clicking on the floor could be heard. Beelzebub smirked as she walked away "Show time Maggot boy" She called back.

Aaron ran into the small office like room. "Hastur!" She called as she ran up to him. As she reached out to hug him, Hastur held up his hands, pushing her away. Aaron looked at him, her face showed a mixture of pain and hurt.

"Hastur, what happened?" She asked as she tried again to take his hand. Hastur only smacked her hand away. Letting out a hoarse laugh he looked at her.

"You think that I could ever love you? Angels really are the most gullible creatures ever." Hastur said. Behind him from the shadows, Beelzebub watched the once happy couple.

"What?" Aaron asked, more tears started to form in her vision.

"How much clearer do I need to be? I never loved you. Never have and never will"

Taking a step back, Aaron started to stumble as if the floor around her had dropped away. Her world started to crumble around her as she looked at the man that had brought down her walls and had brought her out of her shell. Nausea formed in her stomach as she raised her hand. Her fist made contact with Hastur's check sending his head to the side.

Hastur did not even look at her. Aaron's face turned into a mix of anger as she ran out of the office like room and out of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since the incident and Aaron had not left her room except to get food and then she returned to her room.

Crowley stopped at the bedroom door, raising his fist he knocked three times and waited. After a moment a faint 'come in' was heard. Crowley smiled softly to himself as he walked into his daughter's room. Lying in her bed was his daughter. Aaron's once vibrant hair was dull and lifeless, her skin that was once tan now stained with tears and looked puffy from crying.

"I brought you tea. Vanilla Earl Grey, your favorite." Crowley said as he sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed. Aaron sat up and gently took the mug from her father's hands. Carefully, Aaron took a small sip before smiling. The simple act made Crowley smile as well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my heart has been ripped out." Aaron muttered. "I thought that I had found someone that loved me for who I was and it turns out that I was wrong" She muttered into her mug as she took another sip. Crowley just sighed as he crawled to the other side of the queen size bed. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed under the covers with his daughter. Aaron scooted up to him and placed her head against her father's chest. Crowley wrapped his arms around her in a protective matter.

"You know when I learned that Zira was pregnant after that whole shit with your Aunt turning him into a woman, I knew one thing. I was never going to let my child get their heart broken." Aaron looked at her father as he continued; "And I broke that rule. I could see how happy you were with him and I chose to be selfish and only care about me. Part of me questions if I never said anything, if you would be happy still."

"Daddy, you had no way of knowing that this would happen. You can't blame yourself." Aaron said after a moment. Crowley nodded in response. "I know but part of me never wanted to see you like this and part of me knows that heart break is a normal part of life…I'm just saying that I wished that this would never happen to you."

Aaron just nodded; "Yeah me too.

"Also, you have to promise to never steal the Bentley again." Crowley said as he held up his pinkie finger. Aaron giggled again holding up her pinkie and linking it with her father's

"Promise"

* * *

Meanwhile in hell…

Hastur sat at his desk, his face lying down on the desk staring at the fake wall that separated the office cubical.

"You still moping" a voice cut thought the silence. Hastur glanced up to see Ligur standing in front of his desk. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I wanted to see if you had died from a broken heart yet or not." Hastur just rolled his eyes.

Ligur just sighed before pulling a chair over to Hastur's desk. "You might think me stupid for saying this but if you do love her, you need to run to her." He said breaking the silence between the two.

The statement took Hastur by surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. You need to run to her." Ligur repeated. "Frankly were all tired of seeing you miserable and Dagon is worried that you are going to start killing the demons that piss you off."

Hastur thought for a moment. "If I were to go after her, I would never be let back in again. I would be like…Crowley." The thought of being anything like the serpent demon discussed him but his heart ached at the thought of living without having Aaron by his side.

"So, what if you become a traitor? I'll be honest, I have not seen you this happy since before the fall. Demons are ment to be selfish. Be selfish."

"You really think this is a good idea?"

You my best friend. I'm not going to tell you what to do, that's up to you but just know that I stand by you, no matter what." Hastur stood up and looked at Ligur.

"Thank you…" Hastur said as he grabbed his jacket and started to make his way out of hell, for the last time.

* * *

"Aaron NO!" Aziraphale screamed as flour hit him in the face. Aaron laughed as she dusted the flour off on her apron. Crowley just sat at the dining table watching his daughter and husband bake together.

"Can we have one time in the kitchen where we don't make a mess?" Aziraphale asked shaking his hair out over the sink.

"Nope" Aaron said in an innocent voice.

Just then a knock at the door broke the family apart from their family moment.

"I got it." Aaron yelled as she ran to the door. Opening it, her eyes hardened.

"Hi" Hastur said as he looked at her. He wanted nothing more then to grab her and pull her into a hug.

"What do you want?" She growled as Crowley and Aziraphale made their way into the book shop.

"I wanted to talk to you…alone if I can."

"You can not." Crowley growled as he walked over, grabbing the door about to close it. The door however did not move. Looking down, Crowley looked at Aaron, she just continued to stare at Hastur, her eyes showed both anger and oddly enough love.

"You have 5 minutes, and my parents stay." Aaron said as she stepped aside. Hastur nodded before stepping into the bookstore. Crossing her arms over her chest, Aaron looked at him.

"You not going to believe me but I feel like you deserve an explanation. Beelzebub put me to the task of trying to seduce you to break your heart-" Hastur started, Crowley and Aziraphale had looks of venom on their faces. "- However, when I first saw you, I fell in love with you right then and there. You lite up the who room, and the idea of hurting you kills me inside. Beelzebub took advantage of this and forced me. I did as she wanted me to because I was a coward. I know that it's not an excuse for my actions and I know that I hurt you." Hastur just looked at Aaron. Her expression softened as she looked over at her parents. Crowley looked annoyed at the situation however, Aziraphale just looked at his daughter before standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Come on Crowley, the two need a moment alone." Crowley was about to protest however, the look on Aaron's face made him understand. Standing up the demon followed his angel into the kitchen.

Now alone, Aaron took this as her time to speak. "You really did hurt me…but I still love you with all may heart." Hearing those words caused Hastur to look up. "you know humans say; 'How he treats you is how he feels about you.' And you treat me like I'm the best thing in the world. You make me feel like the world is only the two of us. I personally think that speaks volumes." Aaron said as she closed the gap between the two of them. Lightly she placed her lips against Hastur's.

In the kitchen Crowley watched his daughter and the duke of hell reconnect. "You are aware that he is not allowed back in hell for coming after her" Crowley said after a moment. Aziraphale looked up form his book.

"Pardon dear." Crowley turned and looked at his Angel. "He can't go back. If a demon leaves hell for anything like this, especially for falling in love, they become a traitor of hell. The gates lock shut unless Satan himself lets you back in."

"And your allowed back in because?" Aziraphale asked putting down his book and taking off his glasses.

"Because Satan liked my act with the M25."

"So, if Hastur is here, then that means that he truly does care about Aaron." Aziraphale said watching the young couple.

Crowley only nodded. "He was willing to give up everything for her…"

Aziraphale walked over and placed his hand in Crowley's, "Maybe you did help her get her happy ever after in the end." Crowley only smiled as his daughter was spun around the room.

"I think we helped our daughter get her Happy ever after."


End file.
